fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chucky
Chucky 'is the main antagonist of the ''Child's Play ''franchise. He is a killer Good Guy doll that had his soul transferred into the doll via voodoo. Despite his small size, he has the strength of a full grown man. History Background Charles Lee Ray was born to an Irish-American mother, who came from a wealthy family, but also worked as a bartender and dancer. His father was an Austrian immigrant father who was an alcoholic and would frequently abuse Charles and his mother. Charles then had a double life as a serial killer and a regular civilian. At one point, a mutual friend of his introduced him to a pregnant lady named Sarah, her husband Daniel and their daughter Barb. Soon afterwards, Daniel dies as a victim of drowning. After his death, Charles becomes increasingly obsessed with Sarah and about taking her husband's place. It's strongly implied that Charles drowned and killed Daniel. Soon after Charles' obsession increases, and intending not to let Sarah go, he ties her up on a bed inside his safe house, while his accomplice Eddie Caputo is waiting for him in their van, outside. However, much to Charles' surprise, a group of police officers surround the house. Feeling betrayed by Sarah, since she was the one responsible for calling the police before he arrived, Charles violently stabs her in the stomach, hitting her baby inside and injuring it's spine, causing Nica to eventually become born paraplegic. Right after, Charles runs from the cops, intending to reach Eddie to make his escape, but Eddie abandons him. Soon, Charles realizes his being pursued by Detective Mike Norris. Child's Play On November 9 1988, Charles Lee Ray is being chased down the street by Detective Mike Norris, who proceeded to fire his gun, fatally injuring him. Mortally wounded and bleeding out fast, he quickly uses the Amulet of Damballa to transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll. The resulting explosion from a lightning bolt breaking through the skylight of the store launches Norris through the store, after which he finds Charles' corpse and is presumed dead. Child's Play 2 Set two years after the events of ''Child's Play, ''Andy has been moved with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. Due to the bad publicity, Play Pals Inc, the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decide to rebuild Chucky for faults, causing his resurrection and killing a worker in the process. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, eventually leading to the death of Andy's foster father. Andy is immediately blamed for his death and is sent back to the orphanage. Soon, Kyle, Andy's foster sister, discovers the truth after finding the other doll destroyed and Chucky missing from the garbage can. She finds her foster mother gagged and dead with her throat slit, Chucky takes Kyle hostage to help him find Andy. After they find him and he kills the foster home director, Chucky brings Andy to the Good Guy Doll Factory with Kyle in pursuit of both of them. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, in an act of rage since he discovers his trapped in the doll body, he attempts to kill Andy and Kyle but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right hand were severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is finally killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into the doll's mouth, causing it to explode. Child's Play 3 In 1998, set eight years after the events of the previous film, the Good Guy Dolls have been restarted after such negative publicity. As the factory is cleaned up and renovated, Chucky's remains are removed by a crane, which causes it to seep blood and leaks into the plastic vat, causing the soul of Charles to inhabit a brand new doll. Chucky is given to the Play Pals' CEO to add to his toy-filled apartment and, after being tortured by his toys, he is strangled violently with a yo-yo by Chucky. Chucky then used his corporate files to discover Andy's latest location, Kent Military School. Chucky mails himself to the establishment in order to transfer his soul with him, but is opened instead by Ronald Tyler, who was interested in Good Guy Dolls. Chucky realizes, because he has a new body, he can divulge his true identity all over again and transfer his soul into Tyler. However they are caught by the school's leader, who takes Chucky and throws him in the dumpster. Chucky manages to escape by tricking the truck driver into the compacter and crushes him. That night, Chucky attempts to kill Andy for both vengeance and make sure he doesn't interefer with his plans, and then Andy beats him on the floor, Shelton, the school's second in command, catches him and takes Chucky. Later, he attempts to find Tyler while Andy searches for Chucky, but gets caught in the process. Meanwhile, Tyler is discovered by Kristen De Silva, Andy's love interest, and her friend, who take Chucky and put lipstick on him. Once they flee when they hear Colonel Cochrane returning to his office, Chucky awakens in a fit of rage and declares war on everyone within the school, and shocks Cochrane into a heart attack, killing him. The next morning, Andy tries to warn Tyler, but believes he is only jealous. Later, Chucky is discovered by the school's barber, and when tries to shave his head, he slits his throat with a straight razor, which Whitehurst, Andy's friend, comes upon and tries to deny upon to Andy. That day, the school's war games begun, with Andy and Tyler on opposing teams. That night, Chucky blows his cover to Tyler while Andy searches for them, eventually getting captured by the blue team. At the same time, Chucky captures De Silva and uses her as a hostage to draw the red and blue teams together, because he loaded the red team's rifles with live rounds. Once the trade between Tyler and De Silva occurs, the red team appears and shoots Shelton, killing him. As the teams confront over the discovery, Chucky throws a grenade into the crowd, in which Whitehurst leaps upon, sacrificing his life to save the others. Tyler flees from Chucky, with Andy and De Silva in pursuit. Tyler and Chucky find their way into a nearby carnival when Chucky captures him. The two go into the haunted house, followed by Andy and De Silva. Once inside, the two groups catch up with one another, during which Chucky shoots De Silva in the leg, wounding her, forcing Andy to fight Chucky alone. Further inside the attraction, this is the point where Chucky unintentionally stands underneath a Grim Reaper statue, resulting in half of his face being sliced off. Tyler's knocked out by a hanging attraction once Andy enters the area, and Chucky takes the chance to transfer his soul. However, halfway through, Andy blows Chucky's left arm off and sends Tyler nearly off the edge, hardly hanging on. As Andy tries to reach them, Tyler hands him his pocket knife, which he uses to cut off Chucky's remaining hand, and throws him off. Chucky screams as he falls into a propelling fan generating cold air conditioning, slicing him to pieces. Bride of Chucky Taking place one month after the previous film, Chucky's pieces had been taken to a confidential evidence footlocker. Tiffany Ray, the ex-girlfriend of Charles, offers a large amount of money to a desperate police officer Robert Bailey into acquiring the dismembered pieces of the doll. She then kills him by slitting his throat for deciding to look at the remains. She brings them back to her trailer, where she rebuilds Chucky in order to resurrect him. At first, nothing appears to happen with the ritual. However, Damien Baylock, a nerd turned violent goth arrives to try and impress Tiffany by showing a fake photograph of him to trick her into believing he brutally murdered a man, but she recognizes the nail polish, then notices Chucky had disappeared. After a few attempts to get Damien killed by searching for him, it accidentally leads her to the bedroom, making him believe his going to get somewhere. After he makes a small speech about not going anywhere, Chucky pops up behind her, yet not alive, not convincing to Damien. In a last ditch effort to awaken Chucky, she handcuffs him to a bed with Chucky on top of him, watching her dance in a sexy outfit, explaining Chucky's history to him, during which he makes a smart remark about him, in which he springs to life, pulls out his lip ring, and kills him by suffocating him with a pillow, much to Tiffany's delight. Chucky's greeting, however, is cut short when he reveals to Tiffany he was never going to propose to her and the ring she had was one he stole from Vivian Van Pelt and killed her which is worth selling for $5,000 to $6,000, only caring about transferring his soul. This enrages Tiffany due to the fact all she's done for him, and imprisons him in a wooden crib. However, once she goes too far and falsely agrees to his marriage proposal, he breaks out of the crib while she's in her bathtub and kills her by pushing her TV into it, then gaining further revenge by transferring her soul into the bridal doll itself. After convincing her his the only one who can help her, he informs her about the Heart of Dambella, the amulet he used to become a doll, which is what they need to find new bodies. However, the amulet was buried with Charles' corpse in Forest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey. Due to being dolls, Tiffany hatches a plan to get her neighbor, Jesse, who's trying to find a way to get his girlfriend, Jade, away from her abusive uncle, into taking them for $1,000, giving him a chance to get Jade away. The two are picked up, but once Jesse arrives to help Jade pack, Chief Warren Kincaid (Jade's uncle), breaks into his van to plant marijuana, but is killed by Chucky and Tiffany, hiding him in the trunk. Their next victim is officer Norton, whom Chucky and Tiffany kill upon pulling them over and discovers the planted marijuana, by having Chucky staff a rag to the police car's gas tank. This act actually cripples Jesse and Jade's relationship, as both witnessed it and begin to become suspicious of one another. After an unknown amount of time driving, Jesse believes the time is right and stops at a drive-thru wedding chapel to marry Jade, during which Warren awakens in a van, but is stopped by Chucky after stabbing him in the back multiple times with a knife. That night at the Honeymoon Suites nearby, the couple are visited by another one next door, who are secretly thieves and steal their $500, angering Tiffany, who decides to kill them, doing so later that night by throwing a champagne bottle up at the glass mirror in the ceiling. Glass from the mirrow shatters, showering down on the couple. Chucky, so pleased with Tiffany's murder, reveals his love for Tiffany and proposes to her, she accepts. He gives her Jade's ring, and together they have sex. At the cementary in an RV, they abduct Jade and Jesse with the plan of taking over their bodies. Jade and Jesse turn Chucky and Tiffany against each other but the plan fails when Jesse crashes but Jade manages to stuff Tiffany in a stove, burning her alive. Tiffany escapes though and attempts to kill Chucky but Chucky stabs her, killing her. Jade then manages to shoot Chucky to death with a handgun. Seed of Chucky Set six years after the previous film, Chucky and Tiffany's son, Glen, is stolen by a punk rock star turned ventriloquist named Psychs who tries to revert him to the killer instincts his parents easily possessed. Glen escapes Psychs and departs for Hollywood, where they are filming a movie based on Chucky and Tiffany's murders entitled "Chucky Goes Psycho" and resurrects them in the film's prop replications, with the Dambella inscription on the amulet left with him. Chucky and Tiffany then kill a stage hand. They then escape with "Chucky Goes Psycho" actress Jennifer Tilly. Tiffany expresses interest in transferring her soul with Jennifer, while Chucky will get the rapper turned director Redman, and the newly named Glen/Glenda will become the inseminated child they create. Tiffany vows to give up killing for her new son/daughter. However, Chucky double crosses the pact and secretly brings Glen to all his murders such as "Baby Spice" and a nosy paparazzi photographer trailing Jeniffer because of the stage hand murder. Tiffany also slips up with the rude behavior of Redman towards Jennifer and kills him, also in front of Glen. Their influence heavily rubs off, as Glen decides to become Glenda, and becomes a killer like Chucky. She kills Jennifer's agent, Joan. Tiffany leaves Chucky after he soon realizes he wants to be a killer doll for the rest of his life, and then snaps and pursues Jennifer. She goes to the hospital, where Chucky axes Tiffany in the head, killing her. Glen fires up, and combats, hacking Chucky to death with the same axe. Jennifer then pats Glen on the back as she has twins. In 2009, Jennifer has been possessed by Tiffany and has a son and daughter; Glen and Glenda. Glen then opens a birthday present during his birthday, revealing Chucky's severed arm. Chucky then attempts to strangle him, hinting that he is still alive. Curse of Chucky Set four years after the events of the previous film, Chucky is being delivered to Sarah and Nica, who lives in an isolated mansion surrounded by the woods. Now with a clean face again, Chucky doesn't rise suspicion. Later, that same night, Chucky manages to kill Sarah, making it look like a suicide. To help her out, Nica calls her sister, who comes along with her husband Ian, daughter Alice and nanny Jill. A priest by the name of Father Frank also arrives to help Nica find some solace. When Alice sees Chucky, she adopts him as her new Good Guy doll. That same evening, Nica and Alice cook some dinner for her guests, and while they're away, Chucky pours some rat poison on one of the plates. At dinner time, Frank eats the poisoned food which doesn't kill him, but it makes him ill. He decides to go home, since he is not feeling alright, he loses control of his car and suffers a car accident, killing him. Meanwhile, Chucky uses his disguise as Alice's doll to continue killing the mansion inhabitants. His next victim is Jill, Chucky pushes a bucket full of water on the electric plug of Jill's laptop, which she is using. This causes her to be electrocuted to death. Chucky finds Barb as his next victim while she is searching for Alice. Nica, who discovered who Chucky is, tries to warn her, but she doesn't listen. She goes up to the attic where she is stabbed by Chucky in the eye, but not before removing Chucky's clean face revealing his scars and stitches. Right after, Chucky attacks, but she is saved by Ian. Upon seeing the corpses, Ian believes Nica murdered them. Ian has her bound to her wheelchair and gags her with duct tape, and is soon killed by Chucky with an axe. Some time later, Nica is judged and committed to a mental facility as the police believe she's responsible for the murders. Chucky is presented as evidence to the crime scene. Before being taken, Nica celebrates behind Chucky's back for being alive. Chucky is taken by police officer Stanton, where he talks with a mysterious person who is interested in Chucky. Suddenly, Stanton realizes something is breathing in the bag where Chucky is, but before he can see, Tiffany rises from the backseat and kills him by slitting his throat with nail file, freeing Chucky. Tiffany sends Chucky to Ian's mother's apartment, where Alice is living now. He suffocates Ian's mother and waits for Alice. When she arrives, Chucky begins to perform his ritual to switch souls with her, but before he can do so, Ian's mother's resurfaces back to life. Six months later, Chucky is sent to Andy Barclay's home. Andy leaves the package on the table and goes to pick up the phone. While Andy is talking to his mother, Karen, who was released from the mental facility and is apparently married to Mike Norris, Chucky breaks free from the package using a knife. He looks around, just to see pictures of Kyle, a six year old Andy with Karen, he recognized them. When he turns around he and sees Andy pointing a shotgun at him, Chucky recognizes him. Andy then shoots Chucky in the face, killing him. Personality Abilities Body Count #'Vivian Van Pelt: 'Strangled. #'Daniel: 'Drowned. #'Maggie Peterson: 'Hit in the head with hammer, fell out of window to fall to her death. #'Eddie Caputo: 'Gas piped turned on and incinerated by explosion. #'John Simonsen: 'Limbs broken and stabbed in the chest with knife via voodoo. #'Dr. Ardmore: 'Electrocuted to death. #'Unnamed Technician #1: 'Electrocuted to death. #'Mattson: 'Suffocated with plastic bag. #'Tommy: 'Head bludgeoned with glass figurine, buried. #'Mrs. Kettlewell: 'Beaten to death with yardstick. #'Phil Simpson: 'Knocked over edge of staircase with coal holder, neck broken. #'Joanne Simpson: 'Throat slit with knife. #'Grace Poole: 'Stabbed in chest multiple times. #'Unnamed Technician #2: Eyes crushed by machine. #'Christopher Sullivan: '''Strangled with yo-yo. #'Unnamed Garbage Man: 'Crushed in garbage truck. #'Colonel Cochrane: 'Heart attack. #'Sergeant Botnick: 'Throat slit with razor. #'Lieutenant Colonel Brett Shelton: 'Shot in chest when Chucky places the ammo in rifles. #'Harold Whitehurst: 'Blown up by thrown grenade. #'Unnamed Security Guard: 'Shot in the head with handgun. #'Damien Baylock: 'Lip piercing pulled out and suffocated with pillow. #'Officer Norton: 'Fuel tank set on fire, car exploded. #'Warren Kincaid: 'Stabbed in back multiple times. #'Unnamed RV Owners: 'Shot in the head with handgun. #'Unnamed Gravedigger: 'Shot in the head with handgun. #'Unnamed Lifeguard: 'Buried in sand. #'Unnamed Cab Driver: 'Ran over by taxi. #'Unnamed Man #1: 'Ran over by bus. #'Unnamed Man #2: 'Hung from tower by rope. #'Unnamed Man #3: 'Arms cut off and fell off cliff. #'Unnamed Man #4: 'Either hacked apart, or limbs hanging out of twine ball. #'Tony Gardner: 'Decapitated with piano wire. #'Britney Spears: 'Car rammed by truck, crashed into telephone pole and exploded. #'Unnamed Man #5: 'Macheted in head. #'Unnamed Man #6: 'Suffocated with plastic bag. #'Unnamed Man #7: 'Impaled through back with carving fork. #'Stan: 'Thrown knife into chest. #'Sarah: 'Scissors in stomach. #'Father Frank: 'Tricked into eating rat poison, car accident. #'Jill: 'Electrocuted to death. #'Barb: 'Eye cut out with knife. #'Ian: 'Jaw cut off with axe. #'Unnamed Grandmother: 'Suffocated with plastic bag. Deaths *'Child's Play (Human): 'Shot in the chest with revolver by Mike Norris. *'Child's Play: 'Shot in the heart with revolver by Mike Norris. *'Child's Play 2: 'Head inflated and exploded by Kyle. *'Child's Play 3: 'Fell into propelling fan and torn apart by Andy Barclay. *'Bride of Chucky: 'Shot multiple times with handgun by Jade Kincaid. *'Seed of Chucky: 'Hacked apart by a axe by Glen Ray. *'Curse of Chucky: '''Shot in the head with shotgun by Andy Barclay. Quotes *"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?" *"I am Chucky! The killer doll! And I dig it!" *"Come to papa!" *"Fuck you very much." *"Oops, I did it again!" *"Go ahead and shoot! I'll be back! I always come back! But dying is such a bitch." *"Let's put it this way. If this were a movie, it would take three or four sequels to do it justice." *"It ain't the size that counts, asshole. It's what you do with it." *"A true classic never goes out of style!" *"I like to be hugged!" *"Life is short!" *"There is no God. You have your mother's eyes. And they were always too fucking close together!" *"Women. Can't live with them. Period!" *"You fucking should be!" *"Chucky's gonna be a bro." *"Don't fuck with the Chuck!" *"Just like the good ol' days. Nothin like a good strangulation to get the circulation goin." *"You just can't keep a Good Guy down." *"Olly olly oxen free. Get out here you little son of a bitch." *"Presto, your dead." *"Hi, soldier!" *"Hi, I'm Chucky. And I'm friend til' the end. Hidey-ho!" *"Close your eyes and count to seven. When you wake up, you'll be in Heaven." Category:Child's Play Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Knifemen Category:Murderers Category:Immortals Category:Puppet/Doll Category:Incriminators Category:Gunmen Category:Trap Masters Category:Kidnappers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Traitors Category:In Love Characters Category:Bombers Category:Poisoners Category:Axemen Category:Tragic Characters Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Mind Breakers Category:Stranglers Category:Hammerers Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Torturers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Stalkers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Comedic Characters Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Master Manipulators Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Vandals Category:Scarred Characters Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Possessors Category:Adulterers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mutilators Category:Hypocrites Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Paternal Characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Voodoo Users Category:Opportunists Category:Tricksters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Maniacs